A Ghostly Love Story
by GhostLink2001
Summary: With Nanook defeated for good, Betrayus can finally show Amber his love for her.But what happens when Specter returns and Inky tries to win Amber?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the AmberXBetrayus Love Story I promised!**

**Amber:We would love to thank Crossoverlover2013 for helping GhostLink2001 with chapter 1!**

**Pac:THANK YOU!**

**Cylibdria:Enjoy Chapter 1(:**

* * *

Chapter 1-The Gift

''Hurry up Amber!How long dose it take for you to just put a dress on!?" Betrayus yelled, knocking on Amber's bedroom door.

''Hold your horses will ya!"Amber yelled back.

Betrayus rolled his eyes.

The two had been invited to a party two days after the defeat of Nanook to celebrate.

Betrayus had his hair brushed down with a black tie on.

In his hands he had a small red box rapped up with a black bow on top.

You see, after getting use to their link, Betrayus started getting feels for Amber.

He never got to show his love for her due to Nanook.

But now was his chance!

Finally, the door opened and Amber stepped out.

Betrayus's eyes widen and his mouth dropped open.

*She…She beautiful! Like a angle!*he thought.

Her brown hair was curled with red highlights and red ear rings.

Her dress was white at the torso, then red and then black at the end.

''How do I look?Too much?"Amber asked.

Betrayus snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head''No no you look…amazing"

Amber blushed a bit''I won't give anyone a noise bleed will I?"

''Of course not…I think…"Betrayus said unsurely.

''Well that helps"Amber rolled her eyes.

Betrayus grinned and help his hand out to her.

She took it and he lead her outside to the party.

''What's that in your hands?"Amber asked.

''Oh nothing…just a little gift I got for you"Betrayus said.

''Betrayus you didn't have to"She said with a smile.

''Hey guys!"

The two looked up to see Pac and his friends.

Pac and Spiral had on tuxedos on while Cylindria had a pink dress on.

''Wow Amber, you look amazing" Cylindria complemented.

''Thanks Cily, you too"Amber giggled lightly.

''Its about time the guest of honor showed up"Sir C said, walking over to the group with President Spheros and Spheria.

Sir C had a tuxedo on while Spheria had a dress and President Spheros had on his fancy president closes on.

''Guest on honor!?"Amber said nervously.

''Of course, you and my brother were the ones who defeated Nanook" President Spheros said.

''Well why are we standing around here for?Lets enjoy the party!" Spheria said.

They headed over into the party.

Pac and Cylindria and Sir C and Spheria were dancing together while Spiral and the president were relaxing at a table.

Amber felt a tug on her hand and was dragged to the dance floor by Betrayus.

''Wait!Betrayus! I-I don't know how to dance!"She said quickly.

Betrayus looked at her''Just follow my lead"

She gulped as her and Betrayus got in potion.

She had her arms rapped around his neck while Betrayus's hands rapped about her waist.

''I-I don't know Betrayus…I r-really don't want to dance right now" Amber said nervously.

''Relax Amber"Betrayus said softly ''just follow my lead like I said"

Amber nodded and followed his moves.

Soon, the two were dancing gracefully.

''See, that didn't kill you did it?" Betrayus grinned.

Amber rolled her eyes''Oh shut up ghost boy"

''Make me"Betrayus smirked.

''Hey guys, we'er fixing to eat, wanna join?"Pac asked, walking over to them.

''We'll be there in a minute"Betrayus said.

Pac nodded and walked over to a table where his friends sat.

''Come on"Amber said.

She was fixing to head over to the others when Betrayus stopped her.

''Hold on Amber, I wanna give you your gift"He said.

He held the small gift out to her and she took it.

Amber opened the box and lifted out a beautiful neckless with a red heart.

''Oh Betrayus!"She said''Its beautiful!"

He took it and placed it on her.

''It looks beautiful on you"Betrayus smiled.

Amber smiled and kissed him on the cheek''Thank you Betrayus, it's really sweet"

Betrayus blushed''It was nothing hehe really…"

''Come on, let's go eat"Amber chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here!**

**Amber:There's no romance in this chapter, sorry about that.**

**Apex:But I'am in this chapter(:**

**Betrayus:Enjoy this chapter or I'll send my ghost army to kill you…(:**

**Amber & Apex:O_O…**

* * *

Chapter 2-Apex A Good Guy Pt 1

(In The Middle Of The Night)

*knock knock*

Amber groaned tiredly as she stirred in her sleep.

*Knock Knock*

''Hmmmmm…"Amber mumbled.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

''WHAT!"Amber snapped, sitting up quickly.

*Knock knock*

Amber sighed deeply and walked to the door.

She opened it and her eyes widen a bit.

''Apex!?"

''Took you long enough"the pointy head alien said.

Amber looked down the hall from left to right before pushing the alien inside her room.

''What are doing here!?"She asked.

''My robot is destroyed so I need it to get repaired"Apex said''And I also need a place to stay at"

''What makes you think I'll let you stay here?"Amber asked.

''Because I want to switch sides" Apex said.

Amber sighed''Fine, you can stay"

She walked over to her bed and collapsed on it.

''Don't leave this room until I wake up and if you need a place to sleep grab a few blankets and a pillow and sleep on the floor"Amber said.

Apex rolled his eyes''humans…"

(Next Day)

*Knock knock*

''Amber get up, breakfast is ready" the sound of Betrayus's voice hit Amber ears.

She shot up and rush to the door.

She saw the knob to the door turn and she closed the door when she saw it crack open.

The bang of the door shutting cause Apex to shot up from his sleep.

He was about to ask what was going on when Amber mouthed the word to be quiet.

''Amber?"Betrayus said.

''I'll be out in a minute, I'am ummm …getting dressed"She said quickly.

''Oh…alright then"Betrayus said.

She sighed once she heard him fly off.

''That was close"She said''Sorry to wake you up Apex, but now is not the time to tell them your here"

Apex just shrugged.

Amber quickly grabbed a pair of closes and walked into the bathroom.

Once she finished changing she walked out the room.

''I'll bring you something to eat later, just stay here"She said.

(In The Dining Room)

Once Amber reached the dining room see saw everyone eating.

''There you are Amber"Betrayus said.

''Sorry for the wait"She apologized.

''Don't worry about it"Sir C said.

Betrayus brought Amber her plate of food''I got your food already"

''Thanks Betrayus"Amber smiled and started eating.

After breakfast, Amber snuck a plate of food to her room.

She opened the door to see Apex simply asleep again.

*He must of had a rough couple of days trying to find shelter*Amber thought.

She placed the plate of food beside him and left the room.

She was surprised to see Betrayus waiting for her outside.

''Betrayus!What are you doing out here?"She asked.

''Pac and his friends found something interesting not far from the Round House"He said.

''And that would be?"

''Apex's robot"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 AS ARRIVED!Sorry for the short chapter also.**

**Amber:Enjoy readers!(:**

* * *

Chapter 3-Apex A Good Guy Pt 2

''Very strange, I would of suspected Apex to be here with his robot"Sir C said.

''That means he's loss in the city somewhere"Cylindria said.

''Then we have to find him before he pulls something so he can take over PacWorld again!"Pac said.

''Hold on Pac, what if Apex is here for a different reason?"Amber said.

''What do ya mean?"Spiral asked.

''Think about it, why would Apex's robot be here destroyed if he was planing to attack PacWorld?"Amber stated.

''Good point Amber, but still we must find him"Sir C said.

''Lets split up then!"Pac suggested.

''No need…I already found him"Amber said.

''Really!Where?"Sir C asked.

''Well…I should explain first…you see…last night I kept hearing knocks at my door…when I finally got up to see who it was…it was Apex"Amber said nervously.

''WHAT!"Everyone yelled.

''He said he need a place to stay and wanted to be on our side…so he's in my room…probably asleep or something…"Amber explained.

In a blink of a eye she saw them run off to the Round House.

''HOLD ON A MINUTE!"Amber yelled as she ran after them''WAIT!"

(At The Round House)

Once Amber finally caught up with the group she saw them rush into her room.

She rush in and saw them corner Apex.

*Oh no they don't!*She thought.

Amber made it passed them and got in front of Apex.

''Hold on guys!He said he wants to be on our team!"Amber said.

''But what if its a trick!?"Pac said.

Amber looked at Apex.

''I'am serious! I want to be a good guy!"Apex stated in a panic voice.

''Why?"Cylindria questioned.

''Well, after I traveled back to my planet after trying to separate Amber and Betrayus my kind banished me for helping Nanook…my kind hate him"Apex explained.

''Wait!You helped Nanook!?" Betrayus growled.

''Yes, but I regret doing it!"Apex said quickly.

''See, he wants to be a good guy" Amber said.

''Alright, but if he pulls something I want first dibs on kicking his sorry behind off PacWorld"Betrayus said.

Amber glared at him''really!"

''What!He betrayed me when we made a deal to take over PacWorld together!"Betrayus said in defense.

Amber rolled her eyes''Still, try to get along"

Apex and Betrayus glared at each other for a moment before sighing.

''Fine…"They said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone!GhostLink2001 here with a romantic chapter 4!**

**Specter:Thank you once again Crossoverlover2013 for helping(;**

**Inky:Enjoy every reader!(:**

* * *

Chapter 4-A Sweet Birthday

''A surprised party!"

Amber nodded at Pac''yep, it's for Betrayus so I need help getting some stuff for the party"

''Sure, what do ya need?"Spiral asked.

''Pac, I need you to get the decorations while Spiral gets the food and Cylibdria helps me find a dress and gift for Betrayus"Amber explained.

''We're on it"Pac said.

''Great!Oh!And make sure Pac doesn't eat the food Spiral"Amber said.

Pac smiled sheepishly.

''No problem"Spiral nodded.

''President Spheros is getting the guest while Sir C and Spheria take care of a couple of other things" Amber stated.

''What time dose the party start?" Cylindria asked.

''6:30"Amber answered.

''Then let's get to work"Spiral said.

The group headed off to gather the supplies for the party.

(With Amber and Cylindria)

''So what gift show I get him Cily?" Amber asked.

''Well…that's tough to figure out… what dose he like?"Cylindria asked back.

''I'am not sure, I never thought to ask him" Amber said.

''I guess we'll worry about that later, let's get your dress first"Cylindria said.

The two headed into one of the most popular dress store in the PacMall.

A girl with red hair and blue eyes approached them.

''Hello there, I'am Kim, how can I help you today!?"She asked.

''I'am looking for a nice dress for my friends birthday surprise party" Amber explained.

''Wait!Your Amber aren't you!The one who saved the world with President Spheros's brother!"Kim's eyes widen.

''Yes, yes I am"Amber smiled proudly.

''And it's Betrayus's birthday isn't it!?"Kim asked.

Amber and Cylindria nodded.

''I have the perfect dress for you! Follow me"Kim took Amber's hand and dragged her off with Cily close behind.

(After Getting The Dress)

''Well, that was quick"Cylindria said.

''Yep, now to head back to the Round House"Amber said.

''Wait!What about Betrayus's gift?" Cylindria asked.

''Don't worry about it Cily, I got it" Amber said.

(At 6:00)

''This is going to be the best party ever"Spiral said.

''I can't wait to eat the cake"Pac said as he stared at the cake in front of him.

''Chill bro, save some cake for everyone else"Spiral said.

''Is everything ready guys?"

The 2 friends looked up to see Amber.

She had her hair curled again with black heart shaped earrings and a red bracelet.

Her dress was long and red and black.

''Nice dress Amber"Pac complement.

''Thanks, I wanted to look nice for the party"Amber said.

''Guys!He's coming!"Cylindria yelled.

Everyone quickly became silent.

''Why am I blind folded brother?" Betrayus asked.

''You'll see brother"Spheros said.

Sir C untied the blind fold from Betrayus and…

''SURPRISE!"Everyone yelled.

Betrayus yelped at the sudden surprise.

''Happy Birthday brother"Spheros said.

''T-this is for…me?"Betrayus was shocked.

''Of course it is"Amber giggled.

Betrayus's eyes widen*Oh god…she looks even more beautiful in that dress!*He thought as he blushed deeply.

Amber smiled and took his hand.

''Come on"She said.

She lead him to the dance floor and rapped her arms around his neck.

He rapped his arms around her waist and they swayed to the music.

''Look who's not afraid to dance" Betrayus grinned.

''Well, I had help from a cute ghost" Amber said.

''Awww you think I'am cute"Betrayus said sarcastically.

''Yes and quite amusing"Amber smiled.

(After The Party)

Everyone had left while Pac and the rest of the gang helped clean up.

Not far from them was Amber and Betrayus chatting on the balcony.

''So, what did you think of the party" Amber asked.

''It was fun"Betrayus said.

''Well I'am glad you like it…but I still need to give you your gift"Amber said.

''And that would be?"Betrayus asked.

Amber looked at him and stared into his red flaming eyes.

Betrayus stared back into her ocean blue eyes.

Soon, he found himself and Amber kissing under the moonlight.

Betrayus's heart was beating rapidly and he blushed a hot red.

He and Amber were really kissing!

Sadly, to Betrayus's displeasure, Amber pulled away, ending their kiss.

''Happy Birthday Betrayus"She said before walking back inside.

*This was one sweet Birthday I'll never forget*Betrayus thought with a grinned.

* * *

**That's it for today everyone!Remember I own NOTHING but Amber!**

**Betrayus:Have a great Thanksgiving!(:**

**Amber:And be thankful for everything you have!(:**


End file.
